The Day the Brains Went Away and the Enemy Was Born
April 15th, 2032: The Day the Brains Went Away and the Enemy Was Born - From the Public Blog of Malcolm Thomas The day has come and frankly, ladies and gentlemen, we should be terrified. The Consortium is nearly ready to rise from the death of twenty-one consciousnesses, from the emergence of the Singularity, and it is apparently here to protect us all. Today marks a historical moment in time - the day the human brains were removed from the K-1 machine. As most of my readers know the entity known as K-1, and soon to be the King, has been undergoing a sort of 'training period' over the past 4 years. As a part of this training, Worldview Industries, no, Dr. David Schelter, required twenty-one fully functioning human brains. To describe it simply, and as Worldview would like you to understand, their only purpose were to act as 'processors,' capable of processing thoughts and emotions which were then analysed and absorbed by the A.I. itself, the real beast behind everything. The Consortium King was thus molded. And who were those doing the molding? A team of scientists and psychologists, led by a man named Kevin Chard, were tasked with teaching the machine right from wrong. As if anybody could ever comprehend the full implications of "teaching" the most advanced living entity on the planet. Once the process was complete, once the machine had gathered enough information about humanity and 'how we function,' those twenty-one brains I mentioned were discarded. The machine is now ready to lead the Consortium, a planned paramilitary organization with ties and connections to most the planet's governments. Their ultimate goal being to, and I quote Dr. David Schelter here (just before his disappearance): "...rid this wounded planet of its need for military." Yes, it is true; the discarded human brains originally came from ordinary people who had been tragically diagnosed with a wide range of terminal illnesses - anything that did not affect the brain, anyway - and that the families and/or loved ones of these people were taken care of financially. Very well taken care of, might I add. I will not deny these facts. The question I ask however, is why? Yes they followed the law, and technically got away with murder... but why have we, as a society, allowed this to happen? Why didn't anyone SAY SOMETHING? The K-1 entity is exactly what all those horribly bleak science fiction novels and movies have been telling us for decades. It is the beginning of the end, the only Enemy we should fear. This may rub some of you the wrong way, but the truth is that we're all guilty of being too afraid of ourselves to start seeing the enemy behind the curtain. Too afraid of another War, too ashamed and unwilling to see the Wizard who's been there all along, waiting for when we're most desperate and would be most willing to allow nothing short of insanity. The Resource Wars threw this world into chaos not seen since the Second World War, but that doesn't mean we don't need our militaries once we've resolved our differences! That doesn't mean we have to be so ashamed that we lay down our arms to anyone offering a solution to rid you of the implements of that shame. To me there is only one solution to the above questions, and it's a damn simple one: just stop killing each other! Allow our shame over the Wars to be a learning tool by which we learn to simply stop pulling the trigger. Disarm, but do not relinquish. Spend less, but do not abandon entirely. And certainly do not let the Consortium trample what little pride we have left as human beings on this beautiful planet Earth. Category:Malcolm Thomas